


i will never let you down

by sofarsoperfect



Category: NCT
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha Huang Ren Jun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Suh Youngho | Johnny, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sex Toys, Subspace, Top Huang Ren Jun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 09:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sofarsoperfect/pseuds/sofarsoperfect
Summary: Johnny doesn’t let his presentation define him. Who he is, sexually, doesn’t define him as a person.That doesn’t mean there aren’t certain aspects of himself that are dominated by his sexuality and secondary gender and he’s come to terms with that as well. It took a while but where he is now is right. It’s what feels right.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 5
Kudos: 137





	i will never let you down

**Author's Note:**

> *explicit depictions of a dom / sub relationship are in this fic. the characters are in a steady relationship and they have negotiated the following scene before engaging in play off-screen.
> 
> *beta'd

Johnny doesn’t let his presentation define him. Who he is, sexually, doesn’t define him as a person. He’s always been a bit of an unorthodox omega and though it’s caused him a lot of flack throughout his life, he takes it with a grain of salt. He’s still proud of who he is and what he stands for and his biology doesn’t mean a damn thing overall. His character is what really matters, it’s always going to be. 

That doesn’t mean there aren’t certain aspects of himself that are dominated by his sexuality and secondary gender and he’s come to terms with that as well. It took awhile but where he is now is right. It’s what feels right. 

“Too much?” Renjun asks pushing a new plug into Johnny’s ass. Johnny chokes on his moan, gripping the sheets underneath him. His cock is hard, aching where it’s trapped between his body and the pillow wedged under his hips. This is the third plug Johnny’s taken in his dripping wet hole today and it’s bigger than the others, stretching him open so wide. Renjun has been especially sadistic today, going extra slow, fingering him open until he was almost crying, Johnny trying not to sob into his pillow when Renjun pushes the plug in deep enough to touch his prostate, rubbing on it only to pull back out and fuck him shallowly until he’s begging for more. 

“No, it’s good,” Johnny slurs, already long since gone into subspace. He’s out of it, wriggling his hips back for more, causing Renjun to land a hard spank on his ass. Johnny keens at the treatment. 

“I think you forgot something, baby?” Renjun says, forcing the plug in further. It’s so long and thick it makes Johnny want to cry, tears already gathering at his lash line. 

“Hyungie. I’m sorry, hyungie, it won’t happen again,” he babbles and Renjun presses a soothing kiss to the abused skin. 

“Good boy,” Renjun tells him and Johnny whines at the praise. “You’ve been so good for me all day, Johnny. Think you can take this last plug for me?” 

“Yes, yes, hyungie, I can,” he insists and Renjun is merciless, the way he fucks up into Johnny. Were it not for the spreader bar Renjun already tied to his ankles and was currently sitting on, Johnny would’ve been kicking and thrashing wildly. He hasn’t tied Johnny’s arms down yet, and for that Johnny is thankful, able to hold onto the sheets to ground himself, all but sobbing into his pillow. 

“Look at you, take that toy so good for me. Being such a good boy for hyungie today,” Renjun praises him softly, watching the way Johnny’s body is giving for him. His back is arching, trying to push his ass back towards the toy, to get more stimulation to his already fried nerve endings. His cock hurts, Renjun hasn’t paid it any mind since they started and Johnny feels strung out. Renjun pushes the whole thing in, right up to the flared base and Johnny lets out the most strangled moan, Renjun twisting the toy inside of him. 

“Hyungie, hyungie please,” Johnny whines, face in the pillow. 

“Please what, baby? Hyungie won’t know what to give you if you don’t use your words.” His voice is steady, grounding and it’s what stops Johnny from floating off into space entirely. 

“I wanna come,” he slurs, face turned so his cheek is smashed in the pillow, drooling a little bit. “Johnny wants to come,” he whines and Renjun just thinks it’s so precious when Johnny is so gone he starts referring to himself in third person. 

“Yeah?” Johnny nods frantically and Renjun pulls the toy out slowly, Johnny moaning softly until it comes out with an obscene popping noise, slick leaking out of Johnny’s body like a river. He’s already soaked the towel Renjun put down, making him pretty sure he’s going to have to change these sheets when they’re done. 

“You think you deserve to?” Renjun asks and Johnny nods again. 

“I been good. I’ve been a good boy for you, hyungie, please?” He begs and Renjun smiles as he gets up on his knees, unbuckling his belt. 

“Okay, baby,” Renjun agrees. He pulls his belt out of belt loops slowly, tossing it to the floor. When he unbuttons his jeans, Johnny squirms. “What is it, baby?” Renjun asks, his tone deeply condescending. “What does baby want?” 

“Taste?” he asks, voice small, and Renjun smiles at him. 

Renjun undoes the straps on the spreader bar, setting it on the floor and then turns Johnny over. His cock has been leaking incessantly, made a mess of the pillowcase with all his precum and Renjun shucks off his jeans but keeps his boxer briefs on. Shuffling up Johnny’s body, he straddles his boyfriend’s chest, cupping the back of Johnny’s head with his hands. 

“Go ahead,” Renjun says and Johnny doesn’t waste a second, mouthing along the shape of Renjun’s hard cock on his underwear. Johnny’s mouth is delightfully warm and wet and Renjun has already been leaking through his underwear, a dark wet patch where the head of his dick is. Johnny sucks on the fabric, opening his mouth wider to suck on the head. He looks gorgeous, all blissed out and stupid from the way Renjun just fucked him open. He looks up at Renjun with his big, brown eyes, glistening with unshed tears and Renjun runs a hand through his hair to push it away from his face. 

“Back up, baby boy.” Johnny pulls away with a little whine, only for Renjun to push the waistband of his underwear down and out of the way. His cock is already pink at the tip, fully erect and beginning to swell at the base. Johnny looks like he’s just been given the best treat of his life but he looks up at Renjun before doing anything. 

God, he’s so good. 

“You want it?” Renjun asks, gently taking hold of himself. Johnny opens his mouth obediently and Renjun rests the tip on his lower lip, precum smearing across Johnny’s plush lips. It makes his lips glossy, the translucent liquid shiny on his pretty pink lips. “What do you say?” 

“Please?” Johnny asks. “Please hyungie, may I suck your cock?”

“Open up.” Johnny’s mouth falls open further and Renjun feeds him inch by inch of his cock. Johnny takes all of what he’s given, jaw opening even further when Renjun continues all the way down to his knot. His lips are stretched obscenely around Renjun’s knot and he swallows around Renjun’s cock but doesn’t move otherwise. His nose is almost pressed to Renjun’s hip and Renjun cups the back of Johnny’s head again, pulling back only to push back in, slowly fucking Johnny’s throat. 

Johnny goes lax, lashes fluttering as Renjun uses his mouth. He’s drooling now, precum and saliva dribbling past his lips as Renjun fucks his mouth. If he wasn’t gone before he is now, body loose and compliant under Renjun as he fucks his cock into his pretty baby’s mouth. Johnny doesn’t even react other than an occasional swallow, lashes fluttering when Renjun pushes in all the way until his cock is down past Johnny’s tonsils. 

Renjun pulls out of Johnny’s mouth and his eyes blink open, teary and big and so beautiful. 

“Such a good boy,” Renjun coos, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s lips. Johnny is too fucked dumb to properly reciprocate, Renjun tugging at his lower lip before running a finger under Johnny’s lower lip to wipe away his drool. “You want hyungie to fuck you? Let you come on his cock?” 

“Please, hyungie,” Johnny whines, eyes cloudy. 

“My good boy,” Renjun praises and Johnny’s lips upturn at the corners, dazed and hazy. He looks so dopey it’s adorable. 

Renjun kneels between Johnny’s legs again, pushes them up towards his chest. He instructs Johnny to hold himself and he does, hands holding his knees to keep himself spread for Renjun. Renjun looks back down to where Johnny’s still slick, dripping wet and shiny. Placing a hand on Johnny’s thigh, he eases himself in. Johnny’s already all stretched out, open and loose for him and feels so good around him. Johnny whines, high in his throat as Renjun bottoms out in him. 

He doesn’t give Johnny time to adjust, doesn’t need to with how hard he’s already fucked him, how many different plugs he’s put in his precious baby. Johnny’s body takes his cock like it was meant to, opening up so beautifully for him as Renjun starts fucking into him hard and fast. His hands land on his stomach, pressing down into his abs as he pistons his hips, fucking as deep and hard as he can, knowing it’ll get Johnny off quickly. 

“Hyungie, hyungie, oh hyungie, please,” Johnny sobs above him and Renjun wraps a hand around Johnny’s cock, stroking him quick and rough as he fucks up into him. “Hyungie, I’m gonna come. Please, can I come?” 

“Can you wait for hyungie?” he asks and Johnny looks down at him, nodding frantically. “Good boy. Be a good boy for hyungie, let him fuck that pretty hole until I come?” Johnny whines high in his throat, tears dripping down his cheeks. “Oh, baby. Feels good, huh? Feels so good when hyungie fucks you open? Wait until hyungie fills you up. That’s what you want, right? You want hyungie to come inside that pretty hole, fill you with come until it’s dripping out of you?” 

“Please, oh please, hyungie.” He’s crying now, slick leaking out of him, smearing across Renjun’s hips as he fucks in deep, all the way until his knot is pushed past Johnny’s rim, stretching him out so deliciously. Johnny chokes on a sob when Renjun pulls in and out quickly, teasing Johnny with the way he feels stretching around his knot. “Hyungie,” he sobs and Renjun pushes all the way in, grinding in deep. 

“Fuck, baby boy, feel so good. So good around me. Hyungie’s coming now, baby, just like you want.” Renjun can feel his cock throb inside of Johnny, the way he’s coming. It’s messy and he knows when he pulls out it’s gonna drip out of Johnny’s swollen, used hole. “Come for me, baby,” Renjun tells him, breathless, and Johnny’s moan is loud enough to be a shout when he comes, come spitting from his cock so hard it splatters up on his chest and stomach, Renjun stroking him through it as he comes down, his walls fluttering around where Renjun is still buried deep inside of him. 

Johnny goes lax, breathing hard, and Renjun shifts to lean over him. He’s still locked inside of Johnny’s body, clean up will have to wait but he gently turns them both over. He tugs Johnny’s leg over his hip to settle down on their sides, cradling Johnny’s head against his chest as Johnny’s lashes flutter, head fizzy and foggy. 

“I got you,” Renjun whispers, kissing Johnny’s forehead. He presses kissed to the crown of his head, Johnny sluggishly wrapping his arms around Renjun’s middle, cuddling in close. The pleasure ridden subspace is dissolving in the post-coital bliss, making Johnny soft and heavy and sleepy. He always falls asleep like this and Renjun gently rocks him, whispering praise to him as he comes down. 

“Such a good job,” Renjun tells him. “You were so good today. I’m so proud of you,” he tells him and Johnny snuffles against his neck. “Yeah, I know, you’re tired, huh? It’s okay, I got you, baby. You can go to sleep.” 

“Love you,” Johnny mumbles and Renjun presses another kiss to his hairline, his own exhaustion creeping in. 

“I love you too, baby.” 

Halfway through Johnny’s post-coital nap, Renjun is finally able to pull out of him. Johnny makes a grumpy noise in his sleep. Renjun doesn’t let the slick and come drip out, knows Johnny gets fussy if he wakes up still clinging to subspace and he’s empty so he pushes a clean plug into him. Johnny shifts, his cock twitching but Renjun only needs to coo softly, wipe him down slowly and Johnny drifts back off properly. He’s a heavy sleeper and Renjun can do most of his clean up while Johnny naps. 

He settles back down with his baby while Johnny naps, checking his phone, checking his email, all while Johnny clings to him, face buried in Renjun’s collarbone. 

Renjun is hesitant to wake him up but he wants Johnny to sleep tonight so he gently shakes him awake. Johnny blinks up at him, slow and confused and he’s not quite there yet but he’s not quite out of it either. 

“How do you feel?” Renjun asks, running his fingers through Johnny’s hair. 

“Tired,” he pouts and Renjun finds it so endearing. “Can I have a bath?” He asks and Renjun is a sucker for his baby. Always has been so when Johnny is blinking up at him all slow and sleeping, pretty pink lips formed into a pout he can’t do anything except say yes. 

The journey to the bathtub wakes Johnny up some and by the time the bath is full he seems to be back to his normal self. He even lets Renjun take the plug out, whining a little about the way it feels and letting Renjun clean him up, slick and come dripping out of him. 

“Messy baby,” Renjun mutters and Johnny smiles shyly, the way he always does when he’s out of subspace and doesn’t really know what to do with the things he did while he was in it. 

Johnny makes grabby hands at Renjun until he gets in the bath with him and they sit in their massively oversized tub for an extended period of time, Renjun’s back against Johnny’s chest, letting the hot water soothe their aching muscles. Renjun takes special care of Johnny, washing him down, running his hands over his muscles, double-checking the marks the spreader bar left on his ankles. 

“Thank you, hyungie,” Johnny mumbles against his lips, making Renjun smile. “I didn’t say it in bed and baby’s sorry.” 

“You were so good for me,” Renjun tells him, brushing Johnny’s wet hair out of his eyes. “So good. I love you.” 

“I love you too,” Johnny replies, pressing another kiss to Renjun’s lips. He maneuvers Renjun to sit between his legs, thighs over Johnny’s, legs wrapped around Johnny’s hips. Johnny can hold him close like this, arms around his boyfriend’s waist while Renjun’s are around his shoulders, head on his chest. “I love you so much,” Johnny mutters into Renjun’s hair, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> [twt](https://twitter.com/sofarsoperfect)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sofarsoperfect)


End file.
